


What might have been

by Lauredessine



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Canon Rewrite, F/M, hirst sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauredessine/pseuds/Lauredessine
Summary: Since Hirst sucked at writing a compelling scene between Rollo and Gisla and voluntarily turned Gisla into a massive bitch I decided to re-write the scene according to Gisla's point of view and real characterization.





	

     Gisla walk to the desk and throws it away in a rage that makes Rollo quiver. She let go of everything. All her resentment, all the anger and feelings she concealed during the years she lived under her father’s shadow; his betrayal; her forced marriage; the siege; the hatred she feels toward the vikings for starving her people and her misery to hear Rollo says he value his viking soul over her after years of preaching otherwise being unleashed and unsealed. She roars and keeps throwing things at the wall. She turns to him, tears filling her eyes, calm all of sudden. She keeps crying. Rollo attempts a move to comfort her but he lower his arms, powerless.

     “Why?” she asks. “Why Rollo? Why are you doing this to us; to me?” she says despair filling her voice, shedding many more tears than she was accustom to. “Why do you betray me?” she asks gripping his shirt with her hands. “Why?” she let go of the shirt, out of strength and buries her head on Rollo’s chest, sobbing, bargaining for him to stay.

     “Gisla, I must.” he says as a beggar begging for food.

     “You will die, Rollo. They will kill you as soon as you lay a feet on the deck of the boat.” she says still crying. “I want my husband alive. Please stay. Please. For me; for our children.” she begs.

     “I must go Gisla.” he says cupping her face with his hands. “One last raid. That is all I ask.”

     She cries. She leans her forehead on his chest and weep, gripping his shirt, roaming his chest with her hands one last time. He raises her head with one hand and kisses her forehead. “Forgive me, my wife.” he says.

     “I may one day forgive you, husband.” she says still crying. “But never will I forget.” she states with determination.

     “I love you, my Valkyrie. Never doubt it. I love you and our children. One day I will return, you’ll see.”

     “If you die; if you leave, then this will probably be the end of everything you’ve ever worked for.” she says motionning the throne room around them. “This may be the end of us both.”

     “Then my sons will avenge me, as well as their sister and mother.” he says fiercely. “As long as William lives, nothing is lost.”

     She keeps crying in his chest, resting for a while and savoring the last moments of his presence here. She inhale his scent, trying to memorize it as well as the strength of his arms, the warmth of his chest and his heartbeat.

     “I love you, husband.” Gisla murmurs.

     Rollo kisses her cheek and walks away from her while her hand lingers over his shoulders until it falls because there is nothing lest to rest onto. Gisla lets a howl of misery escape her lips and she cries while the lengskips leaves Normandy.


End file.
